From Death To Life: To Rise From The Ashes
by Forbidden-Hanyou
Summary: Every 1,000 years, one is chosen; one who dies and is reborn again, with great powers...and as a demon. This person...is you. Hiei & Reader Pairing. -ON HIATUS!-


FH: Ok, this is my first time of doing this type of fanfic so i hope you enjoy it.  
>Kurama, can you please do the disclaimer?<p>

Kurama: Alright Kera-chan. Kera doesn't own you, Yu Yu Hakusho, or any songs that may or may not be used in this story. However, Kera owns the plot and would really appreciate it if no one stole it. Thank you.*bows*

FH: Thank you Kura-kun! Now on to the story! ^-^

Talking:(English)*""*  
>Talking:(Japanese)""<p>

...Chapter 1: Confusion…

_**"One child, one chosen"**__**  
><strong>__** "One to rule"**__**  
><strong>__** "From human...to demon"**__**  
><strong>__** "From life, to death"**__**  
><strong>__** "From death, to life"**__**  
><strong>__** "Every thousand years"**____**  
><strong>__** "She walks again"**___

_**-Excerpt From "The Prophecy Of The Phoenix"**_

The smell of something horrid stung your nose and forced you to wake up; and from such a good sleep too. Before you could open your eyes, your big toe started to twitch from an annoying itch and a tickling sensation. You put your hands on your bed to help you sit up and it was horribly cold. You still hadn't opened your eyes, and you yawned to wear off the sleep in your body. Come to think of it, your bed was a little hard too. You pried your eyelids open, but things were blurring into each other, and you could tell this wasn't your room. You went to scratch your foot to find a tag on it.

'What the hell is this?' You couldn't read what was written on it, not right then at least. You went to put it in your pocket but couldn't find it. Your vision started to clear but things were still so blurry. You looked down to try and find your damned pocket but all you had on was a thin white sheet. You jumped off of the bed that wasn't yours and wrapped the sheet around you. The tag was still in your hand and you turned to see whose bed you were in. It wasn't a bed. You weren't in someone's room. You tried to read the tag that was on your foot again and you couldn't read the letters; it wasn't in English. Underneath it the time 10:17 was written. You tried looking around and your head started to pound. You grunted and rubbed the back of your head, but something was missing. You looked at your hand, and even with blurred vision it wasn't something you could mistake for normal. It was covered in blood. You started to panic and your head responded with harder echoes of pounding. You became fully alert from the panic. There was no sleep in your eyes now! No way! You were fully awake and ready for some answers.

You knew that place looked familiar, like you saw something like it in the movies. There was a whole wall with nothing but huge drawers. There had to be something you could go through in one of them. You opened the very bottom one and cold steam poured out of it. You could barely open it to see what was inside, and it wasn't budging open any more than it was, which wasn't very much. You tried to reach the very top drawer, but couldn't even poke it with your middle finger. Height has never been on your side and it wasn't going to come and give you a growth spurt now. You tried to open the one on top of the stuck one and it swung open. Cold spilled out and attacked you. You only had one free hand, while the other was threatening to drop the sheet hiding your body. You waited for the freezing steam to clear with baited breath. When it cleared you found something you didn't think you'd ever have to see. A preserved, but mangled body was lying in front of you. Not the clothes you were hoping to find, but a dead body! All the drawers had bodies in them. Every which one of them and you were about to open all of them just to find clothes. Well, you sure as hell weren't opening them now! This meant you were in a morgue. You let your hand wander to the back of your head again and you KNEW something was missing. Blood was dripping from your hand and you pulled the tag in front of your eyes. You found the time again, right under the words you couldn't understand. Beside the time though, were both English and whatever the other language was, it read 'Time of Death'. The tag that was on YOUR toe said 'death' on it. You were alive though. You couldn't be dead. Or…what if this was Hell…? Your punishment was to be on Earth forever with only those people who purposely took all of the bananas in the supermarket except for the really bruised bunch. What if this was your Hell? You inhaled, ready to scream, when someone stole it from you. You swung on the heels of your feet and followed the scream to an old woman who must work there, about to cut open your insides for organ stealing. Scalpels and other instruments scattered on the floor, fleeing the sliver trey they were supposed to be on. The hag finally pulled her five chins up and stopped screaming, but she was nowhere near done panicking.

"SOMETHING YOU DIDN'T UNDERSTAND!" She was speaking in another language, but you knew she was scared twice as much as you were. You held your hand out to try to calm her down. You both couldn't freak out at the same time. Someone had to be the sane one here. She only started to scream even more when she saw all of the blood on your hand and the blood on the floor from your head.

*"Look, I know this is some crazy stuff, but just try to calm down. I need to know where I am so I can get out of here!"*you said calmly. She shook her head and picked up the scalpel, pointing it toward you.

"SOMETHING YOU DIDN'T UNDERSTAND!" Your eyes went to the table and traveled down its legs till it met with the floor where wheels were placed. You started to walk towards the table and the lady lunged forward with the scalpel, almost stabbing you. You grabbed the table and pushed it into her and managed to get her far enough from the door for you to get to it and run.

There wasn't anybody in the halls but you weren't going to slow down anytime soon. Adrenalin took over and you were too focused to get to the exit to have the pounding drums in your head bother you. Turn, straight, turn, turn, straight again and still no exit. You made a wrong turn into a secretaries office and she gasped while the person on the other line of the phone call yelled.

But it wasn't a wrong turn. In big, bold capital letters read 'EXIT', just above a doorway that you could see the outside through.

People grunted and cursed as you pushed past them in a mad dash to find a familiar house. You were looking more for something that you could remember than something you knew for sure. Something wasn't right though. You should've remembered something, or at least knew the streets. But this wasn't your home. You stopped and looked around, and Hell! They weren't even Americans you are pushing into! They were squinty eyed Asians that didn't really like you all that much right now. Even the hags at the morgue were all squinty eyed!

'Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore…'

You stood in one place, not walking, just standing. Now you were the one people are pushing though, not even looking up to see the lost girl in only a sheet and blood to cover her.

You didn't care how stupid you must've looked. You just stood there, holding the thin white sheet up, looking nowhere but straight. You could almost hear the freak show calling your name. Hopefully, someone was calling your name so you could actually know it again. Today just wasn't your day.

The people didn't care how bad your day was. They were too busy worrying about their own problems. You could hear a huge semi coming down the street. The engine was just screaming for you to take that one step off of the curb. And why shouldn't you? You couldn't even remember your own damn name! You had a hole in the back of your head and you didn't even know how or why! The only thing you remembered right then was how to think, breathe, and that semis will kill anyone in their way.

Your feet were still frozen in one spot; you hadn't moved. Not yet. The timing had to be just right. No one looked up at you, and anyone who has didn't want to get involved. The semi was getting closer; it was so close, you could almost feel the engine vibrating. You were so close…

It was right where you needed it to be. It was time for you to run.

You were standing in the street. Only seconds would have to pass for it to hit and you were more than ready.

*"1…"* It was so close…

*"2…"* Wait for it…

*"3…"*

You felt your body jerk to the right and hit the ground - hard. You heard the Semi wiz past, not stopping or anything. You could hear it fade down the street. What a bastard! Wouldn't even stop if he hit someone! Your head started pounding again. That COULD'T be right. Dead people didn't get headaches! Your eyes fluttered open and you were on the ground being held by someone you didn't know.

He opened his eyes and smiled at you. He stood up and pulled you up with him, holding a firm grip on your hand.

"Something you didn't understand." No…..this wasn't supposed to should've been the semi on top of you, not this guy! "Something you didn't understand." He looked concerned, really concerned, and he didn't even know you. You still haven't answered what ever he said to you and that only made him look even more worried. The fact that you haven't looked him in the eye once yet is probably making him wonder too. You just knew he wanted to leave because he thought you were straight from the loony bin. Maybe you were! Someone could come up to you right now and say you've just been ordered online as a bride to some fat ass and believe them! Hell, someone could say you're a squirrel and you'd climb up a tree and start eating nuts!

You really had nothing to lose right now, and since that semi is long gone and this guy clearly doesn't speak whatever language you speak, why not have some fun?

"Something you didn't understand." He scratched the back of his head and laughed a little. Is he making fun of you or something?

*"I'm a nut eating mail order bride! Squirrels! I bet you can't guess that in another life I was a dominatrix with more than five thousand sexually transmitted diseases!"*you said. Your lips twitched and your stomach jerked with each laugh you held back. You wanted to laugh so hard, but you had to see what he would do next.

"Something you didn't understand." You started to laugh so hard you had to hold your sides because they felt like they were going to split apart! You could say ANYTHING you wanted and no one would stop you! So many things started to pop inside your head and, suddenly, you wanted to find some little kids…

You forgot that the guy who 'saved' you was even there, and you forget that laughing and yelling only made headaches worse, but you're grinning and giggling so much you hardly notice. When you looked at him to say what you said, you didn't really look at him. You were starting to wonder what this guy looked like!

You blinked…and then you blinked again. He didn't say anything while you ogled him; he just looked back at you. He was the best looking guy you've seen today! Well, to be fair, you only remember TODAY, and seeing a bunch of angry pedestrians and those two hags from the morgue… he compared nicely to them. He had slicked back hair and big brown eyes, looking sly enough to break into a bank and get away with it even if he got caught. You began to wonder if he would save you again if you ran in front of another semi just so you could get him to hold you like that again!

He put his arm around your shoulders and started to walk, making you follow alongside him. He didn't seem to mind that he was getting blood all over his hand or anything; he just kept a big smile and didn't talk. You had no clue where he was even taking you! He could very well take you to another morgue! With the way the day has been going he could be taking you to the Zoo to let you run with the wolves! You looked over and up at him. He just kept smiling his huge, dumbass smile and made sure you couldn't wiggle away from him. His arm was around your shoulder, yes, but he was gripping your shoulder with his hand as if you two were good buddies. What worry did he have? That you'd run in front of a cab this time? What should he care? He didn't know you, and you didn't know him, so whose loss would it be?

You could tell that he wanted to move his arm away now more than ever. Blood was pouring out of your head like a fountain. You felt nauseous the minute you stood from that table, but now it was getting worse. A LOT worse. You were starting to feel over heated, like you were being baked alive next to the French fries in a McDonalds. You tried to take in more air but not enough came in. You started breathing faster and shorter, and the guy who 'saved' you was starting to freak out. His arm wasn't around your shoulder, but both hands were on your arms and he was looking into your eyes. He was trying to find something he could catch to bring you back to a normal state. He was looking at you, but you weren't looking at him. You could feel your head wobbling from side to side, your legs starting to give way. It was so hard, but you managed to look up at your 'savior' with cloudy eyes. Things seemed to get better, and you smiled and closed your eyes. Your head swung back and pretty boy started to shake you and yell. Your eyes didn't open for him. They weren't going to open for anyone but you. When YOU wanted to wake up, you'd wake up. Everyone else would have to wait.

...End of Chapter 1: Confusion...

FH: Wow, that started off pretty nice...

Hiei: Yeah right, Onna.

FH: Whatever Hiei. Ok, people! Read and review! I need at least SIX REVIEWS before I type the next chapter. Til' then, bye bye! *disappears*


End file.
